A special Christmas
by 39cluzrulz
Summary: Ian and Natalie are having a christmas party, and the worst part about it to them is that Amy and Dan will be there. Will there be romance or madness. Hope you like it! Ian/Amy
1. Cahill family at London

Amy and Dan thought that this year was the best until this winter, a Christmas party guess where. So they were walking back from school when they saw an innovation, _Dear Amy and Dan, you have been invited to the Karbra Christmas ball on Christmas eve._ ' why are they invited them' Dan thought. " this could be trick Amy we shouldn't go" " Whats the harm its just a Christmas party" Amy said but she doesn't know how wrong she is.

When they went inside the apartment they heard the telephone ring. " h-hello" said Amy. "Am I speaking to the Cahill resident" said Natalie. "y-yes" " what do you want Natalie" said Dan " Dan get off the phone" " how about you" said Dan." Fine" said Amy. " so Daniel -" " it's Dan" "yeah so are you coming to the party" "yeah so " "come to London tomorrow, the Cahill family are coming so you have to to" Said Natalie. " ta-ta" ' ta-ta he mimicked.

"we have to start packing". said Dan

"why" said Amy " because Natalie said too" said Dan

so they sarted to pack for the airport.

* * *

"Amy wake up it's time to go" said Dan

"AMY,AMY" said Dan"WAKE UP"

she woke up and hit Dan's head. "ow" said both of them.

"what do you want" said Amy

" time to go" Said Dan

"Now, not now" said Amy

"lets go" said Dan

so they left.

* * *

At the Karbra's house

" the only person left are Dan and Amy" Said Natalie

" just wait a little longer, i know you want to see Daniel" said Ian

" do not, how about Amy I bet you wont to see her" said Natalie

"I- there here you know" said Ian

" there they are standing at the front of the door" said Dan

" I cant believe how many people wants to marry Ian and Nataile' said Amy

" don't think about that it like EWW" said Dan

" he we are lets go in now" said Dan

They went inside.

**Hoped you liked it please rate and comment. I'll try to make the next chapter. see ya!**


	2. amy's supries

Amy and Dan walked inside the house to find all their competitors looking at them.

" Why are they looking at us" said Amy.

" Because we found all the clues dumb head" said Dan.

" well exuse me know it all" said Amy.

" we well be having a meeting in the tv room"said a mans voice through the speacker.

All the cahill family walked into the tv room.

" we all know why were here " said Mr. Karbra

Every body went scilent.

"well were here for the paerty and now were gonna have a little fun" said mrs. karbra

"so who wants to do Karaoke" said Natalie

" Karaoke it is" said Ian

"WHAT" said Dan

" no one picked karaoke" said the Holts

" my house my rules" said Ian

" so who will go first" said Amy

" If its Ian and Natalie house let them go first" said Dan

" fine but lets see if amy could sing" said Natalie

" thats not far I know that amy cant sing" said Dan

" DAN YOU DO NOT KNOW" said amy

" then sing" said Ian smirking

"f-f-fine" said Amy

"song will be good girls go bad" said Nataile

( Ian in **Bold **and Amy in regular, both in **_italic blod_**)

**I make them good girls go bad**

**i make them good girls go**

**good girls go bad**

**I know your type (your type)**

**You're daddy's little girl**

**just take a bite (one bite)**

**let me shake uup you world**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so woring**

**I'm goona make you lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Till i drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad (x2)**

**You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**good girls go bad**

I know you're type (your type)

Boy, you're dangerous

yeah, you're that guy (that guy)

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control

**She was so shy**

**Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad (x2)**

I was haning in the corner with my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make then good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

And he got a way with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

**Yeah she got a way with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they dont stand a chance**

And he got a way with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

**_I make girls go_**

**_Them good girls go bad (yeah)_**

I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends

I thought that you were troubled but i couldn't resist

**I make them good girls go bad (x2)**

**I make them good girls go**

**good girls go bad**

**good girls go**

Every one was shocked including Ian. ( What is he feeling)

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Rate and comment!**


	3. mall madness

Every one was looking at Amy.

"What" said Amy.

" nothing" said all the everyone.

"say, who wants to go to the mall for Christmas shopping"said Natalie

" me " said the starling and Jonah

"okay lets go" said

" wait, that not far it's 6 wants to 5 doesn't want to" said Dan

" well rich win against poor" said Natalie

"well i would like to go to the mall" said Amy

"Amy don't start something" said Dan

" well i want to ( stick out her tough)" said Amy

" lets go" said Ian

* * *

" PARTNERS" said Natalie

" I want to go with Ian, and you know how I get what I want" said Sinead

"H-how about l-let Ian c-choose" said Amy

" I choose -"

" Amy" said Natalie smirking

" W-well I guess it okay" said Ian

" What, didn't you here me I GET WHAT I WANT" said Sinead

"well this time you don't " said Dan

"why I gotta( she starts attacking Dan )"

" Ninja Dan attack" said Dan

" lets just pick " said Jonah wizard

So this is how it is,

Ian/Amy, Natalie/Dan, starlings, Holts with Jonah wizard.

" where will we start" said Amy

Ian smirked at that question.

" Famous Male Outfit" said Ian

" T-thats just a-a m-male store" said Ian

" I know" said

" I-Its just f-funny to y-you because I-I'll b-be the o-only g-girl w-woman I-in there" said Amy

" thats the point" said Ian

'' no , you wont make me go in there" said Amy

She starts to run away when Ian grabbed her and dragged her inside the store screaming.

" That was wierd" said everyone

" at least that wasn't me" said Sinead

" I think HE planned that from the begging" said Natalie

"WHAT, and you didn't tell me" said Dan

"I said THINK Daniel" said Natalie

" now can we go " said the Holts

" yeah whatever" said Natalie

"lets go Daniel" said Natalie

Dan whined at the fact that he will be stuck with a karbra for 3 WHOLE HOURS.

* * *

**Hope you like it! ( its like im repeting my self, oh yeah i am) RATE AND COMMENT!**


	4. scary movie

**Here's my next part hope you will enjoy it!!!!****

* * *

**

Ian and Amy walked out of the _Male _store with an embarrassed face on Amy.

"Now your turn" said Ian

" you wont get mad like what I did will you" said Amy

" No, PROMISE" said Ian

"okay There it is" said Amy

" WHAT WET SEAL, ITS A PUBLIC PLACE" Said Ian

" you promised" said Amy

* * *

" This is the worst Day, to be stuck in a woman store and have them staring at me" said Dan

" Deal with it, the men stare a me all the time" said Natalie

" because you're rich or you look _pretty" _Said Dan

" Thank you" Said Natalie

" Not helping" said Dan

" well sorry, how about this, you pick a store" said Natalie

" Fine Arocrombie it is" said Dan

" WHAT all the men are going to stare at me" said Natalie

" You said all the men stares at you" said Dan

" I never said I liked it" Said Natalie

" well just deal With it" said Dan

* * *

" Thank god that 3 hours are up, I never want to go to a public store again" said Ian

" stop being scared" said Amy

" There they are" Ian said

" let go you guys" said Jonah Wizard

* * *

" tonight do you guys want to go to the movies or watch something on demand" said Dan

"Demand" said everyone

" I get it just relaxing" said Dan

" scary or romance" said Natalie

"Scary" said everyone

" i prefer romance" said Amy

" stop being a dweeb" said Dan

" I think it okay that she scared, she could sit next to me" said Ian smirking

' he's still a traitor don't fall in love with him' thought Amy

" f-f-ine" said Amy

So they watched 'drag me to hell' and during the whole move Amy was snuggling up close to Ian same with Natalie and Dan.

_" _that was fun " Ian said smirking at Amy

Amy blushed

'what is she thinking she cant fall in love with a Karbra' she tought

Amy was looking at the floor.

"Shall we go to bed" said Ian

" yes I'm quite tired" said Natalie

"fine" said everyone

Ian went strait up to Amy and picked her up bridal style

" hey sinead you look jelouse" said ned

" am not" said Sinead

" I-I-an w-what are you d-doing" said Amy

" bringing you to a spiceal guest room" said Ian smirking

**hoped you like it reall good! rate and comment.**

* * *


	5. a gift

Ian and Amy are inside the spiecal guest room.

" w-what d-do you w-want" said Amy

" just making sure you are okay" said Ian smirking in front off the guest desk

( he left something on top of the desk)

" im okay" said Amy

" I'm glad to know" said Ian

he kisses Amy's forehead.

" know have a good sleep" said Ian

Amy just nodded.

Amyand Ian did not know that Natalie was out side of the door.

* * *

She was running into Dan's guest room.

" Daniel" she screamed

" what" he called out of the door

" I saw Ian kissed Amy's forehead" said Natalie

"WHAT" said Dan

" we can't let this happen like in Tokyo" said Dan

" What happened" said sinead

" You wouldn't like to know" said Dan

'' you would scream'' said Natalie

" Is it about Ian" said Sinead

" Kind of but that's not the point" said Natalie

" if its Ian I would like to help" said Sinead

" okay so, we have to make These two love birds not happen" Said Dan

" you mean break them up" said Natalie

" yeah" said Dan

" so, who the two love Birds, if its Ian, I'm so gonna kill her" said Sinead

" well, it is Ian-" said Natalie

" .." said Sinead in a calm but mad voice

" Amy" Said Natalie

" I'm gonna kill her" said Sinead

she runs to Amy guest room but to find two guards guarding the door.

" Sinead wait up, oh god" said Dan

" Ian put guards so no one can go in" said Natalie

" what do you want Natalie" said Ian walking to the door

" I want to see my sister" said Dan

" And you guys" said Ian

" we are with Dan" said Natalie while pointing to Sinead

" you can go in but with me there too" said Ian

They went in side to find Amy staring at this beautiful tiara with a open gift box's at her side.

" whoa who gave you that" Said Dan


End file.
